Saga 5 - Episode 1: Dystopia Rains
Post 1 ( Kin Tasanagi ) F102c29e954181054f1708a347536417.png "You think what your doing is helping others, but can you honestly be so sure?" Kin Tasanagi stood in front of a press conference. The 27-year-old police detective had aged. Facial hair sat on the edge of his chin, coating around the outskirts of his mouth and jawline. Thick black hair, chiseled even as he stared out at the masses in front of him. "Last week, 15 people died in that shootout, cops and syndicate guys too! Your not cleaning up the streets, your just killing whoever you come across! Face it! A Tasanagi will always be a Tasanagi! How many will die due to your crusade?! Huh!?" His bright golden eyes stared back at them, numbingly. He didn't bother going into detail, what for? They'd never believe him anyway. The events that have encompassed all of Kasaihana city over the years. He's never given it any real resolution. Not to those who didn't understand either way. "I have no comment. " His statement flustered the news reporters, flashing lights from there cameras. The lights were almost blinding. His eyes slanted, straining to keep up with the infectious cesspool that stood before him. "Is it true that the Red Knights will be reuniting?! What of the Warlock threat!? They've been silent for the past three years but we've heard of immense activity regarding the fanatic group!" Kin fixed his tie, taking a deep breath before his next words flew from his lips in streams. "People of Kasaihana city. I know you have questions. District 1 has been under a new law system in hopes to suppress the Syndicate activity on all fronts. In terms of the terrorist group known as The Warlocks. They haven't stepped foot in the city for years after there last incident at Kasaihana high three years ago. The D3KPD has openly been working on cases all throughout District 2. And crime has dropped down by 25% over the past few years. " Kin placed a cigarette in his mouth. Tilting his head up as he stared down at the crowd. "On behalf of the KPD in all of Kasaihana city. Let me make things clear, for all of you. The days were Yakuza, the mafia's and the like who ran this city. Are over. Now? Is a time for law. Is a time for order. Thank you for your time. " Stepping off of the podium, the press went nuts. Flashing pictures of the esteemed 'Supercop' as much as they could. Yet he never looked back, never smiled. Stepping into the limited shadow in the Neon Grove. Post 2 ( Zane Harper ) ilya_Kuvshinov_beautifulbizarre_021.jpg The sun was up. Shit! Was the sun up? Already?! She managed to raise her palms to her face before rubbing the lack of sleep from the corners of her eyes. An aggravated groan roared on the back of her tongue as she regretfully took a peek at the digital clock perched in the window. And just like, that she managed to pull another allnighter. Her crystal clear salt pools of green glazed over with bloodshot stress. She stared begrudgingly pass the tired strands of silver iced locks as they draped over blunt of her freckled face. Her glass green irises trailed every inch of the current page on top of the skew stack of papers. Zane was analyzing the staggered assorted files scattered on the top of her desk. So much so that the words on the pages began to blur and mix with the poor lighting of her lamp. Zane let out a long ghostly breath before pushing herself away altogether. Zane: " This is hopeless! It's been a week since the bastard's shown himself. " Her eyes glossed over the photo of the culprit in question. Legon Omid. He's an older male of the Raion race with jet black fur speckled with white hairs that told his age a little. He was a predator. A werecat gone rogue. Zane had been tailing him for weeks now and all the pieces to the puzzle were in front of her. However, she slipped up a few days ago and got sloppy. Now? He knew she was onto him. It made things difficult, but in all honesty? Zane liked it better this way. It made her job more interesting. Zane: " Oh well. I've done enough stressing. " Her arms stretched over the top of her head as she stood up from her seat. Her long ample legs rose tall and strong in light of the new day as it poured in through the window. The sun warmed her porcelain skin. Zane managed to put aside her work for now and stumbled through the motions of her morning routines. Once she was dressed, she opened the door to her room and ventured downstairs. Several familiar faces greeted her with aloof expressions and fresh morning smiles. All of them were well rested. All of them, except her own of course. Typical. Zane: " Morning, everyone. " Student 1: " Good morning. " Student 2: " Hey Teach! " Student 3: " Mornin', Miss Harper. " As more and more young adolescence tumbled down the stairs, all of then reigned it into the common area of the household as they greeted each other one after another. The blossoming 19 year old heiress stood confidently in front of her doting proteges. For the past few years, Zane has worked her way up through the warlock hierarchy. Eventually, all of her hard work paid off. Now, here she stood in front of her own group of students. She was a certified mentor now! A total local legend in the making. It felt good. Zane: '''" Alright, class is in session. " Post 3 ( Kaiuri Tachibana ) Gadget_by_toviorogers-d5t6sue.png.jpg The sharp sticato of her heels clicked cleanly upon the porch steps and echoed solemly over the cobble stones. The sounds drew closer to the front door of the grand embezzled dark mahogany double doors. Her lavender irises flickered over the flawless wood that bore no knob. The honey skinned vixen drew in a small breath and waved her palm gently over the door. She exhaled. Within mere moments a knob took shape and birthed itself from the door. A smile slipped over the dark cherry red color of her lips and with a faint click... it opened. ***** Akimichi.Chouchou.full.1928501.jpg '''Kaeya: " Mommy! Mommy's home! " Kaiuri nearly stumbled backwards as young chubby bundle rammed itself into her. The grown woman let out a cheerful chuckle as she stared down at her little girl. The bubbly three year old clung desprately to her leg with absolutely no hope of letting her loose anytime soon. Which was understandable, all things considered. Kaiuri had gone on a company expidition for the duration of the last couple months. She along with a carefully selected crew journeyed into the jaws of history and danger to find an artifact illusive to even the world's most talented explorers. The Holy Grail. It took a while and a lost of sweat, but she did it. They did it! The cherry haired blossom held the forgotten artifact carefully above her doting and used her free hand to pat her lovingly on the head. Kaiuri: " Kaeya, my darling girl. I've missed you. ♡ " Kaeya: " I missed you too, mommy! " The young girl beamed with happiness as she continued to cling onto Kaiuri's leg. It was obvious she'd missed her mother, but was relieved to finally have her home once more. Kaiuri was able to loosen the child's grip and finally proceeded to walk into the house. She sighed, her heavy chocolate breasts rose and fell in time with her breath. Kaiuri walked forwards with her daughter practically on her heels. As she rounded the corner her eyes glanced over a young boy laid casually on the couch in the den. His eyes glued themselves to the screen of his portable gaming device. She shook her head. Kaiuri: " Kiba Kiken Tasanagi. " She paused in her steps and crossed her arms beneath the pillows of her bust. Kaiuri: " How many times do I have to tell you! Quit holding that thing so close to your face, you'll ruin your eyes! " Kiba groaned before slouching down into the cushions even more. largehfryfgyrg.jpg Kiba: " I'm fiiiine moooom. Just let me play my game. " Kaiuri spared a stern look at the six year old boy before continuing through her home. She began walking up the elaborate staircase. The corridor was littered with assorted rooms on either side of the hallway. She continued still until finally reaching her Study. Her long red curls bouced in the wake of her footsteps as she trail across the room to her trophy case. Her blue violet pools gleamed with amusement and pride as she stared at her most vaulble finds. The Hope Diamond. Faberge Golden Eggs. Parts of the illusive Amber Room. Kaiuri giggled at how far she's come. She carefully placed the grail inside the glass vault with the rest of her findings. The accomplished entrpanuer found herself back downstairs after allowing herself to live in her moment. However as soon as she did-- Kaeya: " Kiba! No fair! That's mine, give it back! " Kiba: " No it isn't, I saw it first! Tell her mom! " Kaiuri: '''" I... Uhhh-- " '''Kaeya: " No mommy! It's mine! Tell him i's MINE!!! " Kaiuri was lost. The irritated mother of two groaned before pinching her the bridge of her nose. It was good to be home. Post 4 (Moko Tsunade) DOW Moko 3.png It was early....perhaps a little too early, Moko surmised as she motioned her body towards the left some what to avoid the sun rays hitting her right in the eyes, only to feel the soft warmth of delicate brow skin brush up against the making of her left arm. Forcing her right eye open she'd the familiar and welcoming sight of her lover, Chanty laying deep in the makings of their soft feather made bed all the while wondering just when in fucks name did she get in from work last night as she hadn't even heard her come in. Further more...what time did she go bed herself... As the questions kept mounting inside of intricate make up of cybernetic technology, cell tissues, and matter that were her brain, Moko realized it was just time get the hell up and start the day...after all the Cafe needed to be open by at least 8 am and she needed to have breakfast before hand her gaze shifting back towards Chantel just a bit with the most mischievous grin it could ever have. Chantel: "Don't you even think about it bae...." -her voice was groggy and doused with slumber but still clear enough for Moko to understand that she meant absolute business in regards to not wanting to be woken up by that legendary silver tongue of hers. "Whhhhaaattt?? I didn't do a thing mami!" Moko snickered turning over completely into her direction before pushing up on all fours in order part those chocolate pillars Chantel called legs. Chantel: "But you're about to....and no I don't forgive you, your were up all last night in the cafe on your server in the Black Room, helping that Night Guy character again. Don't lie to me, I checked it when I got in last night." Her warning being rather clear when stated as she locked her legs together tightly. "Baby its what I do, KPD doesn't pay me to be checking my email and posts on social media all day. They pay me to search out the bad guys and their hits via the DW...." Moko couldn't help but pout at Chanty's resolve to deny her sustenance so early in the morning as began to snake both her hands and then arms about her lover's full thick hips before dragging her down, and closer towards herself in a rather aggressive manner. Her own lips just mere inches away from the dark chocolate kissed nipple of Chantel's B sized breasts. Chantel: AND.... The brown skin beauty implied trying hard shift herself away from Moko's grasp but by then it was too late. "And if helping Night Guy helps me bring in more cash due to my leads then with work then.... it more fun for us baby girl mmm." Moko purred soft lowering her head closer towards the sensative bud as she parted her semi full lips and allowed her soft wet pink tongue to take several licks and flicks at it until said nipple was hard enough to shatter even the most flawless of diamonds. Her mouth capturing it after several moans from Chantel's lips to suck on it more only watch the ebony beauties legs fall back just in time to hear the alarm clock go off signaling to them both that they were late for work. Parting her lips Moko would let out a heated, "Oh common!" all the while though still panting, and trying to catch her breath Chantel was laughing her ass off at how she'd been "saved by the bell" as she pushed Moko off her 5'5 frame and slipped from the warmth of her bed in her birthday suit. Chantel:" Yeesss now you heard the clock, gitcha yo ass up so I can drop you off by the precinct on my way to face this angry mob I now have outside of the cafe." she stated giving Moko a simple slap to the right arms as she headed off towards the showers while Moko herself just laid there in bed for moment in defeat. "No ass, no pussy, not even a kiss good morning.....maaannnn this is gonna be one shitty ass of a day." Moko mumbled to herself finally getting up in order to get dressed. Post Five (Ruji Yamato) 44188840d0bfb2390e22b5c98c4d8ac2.jpg “Man that one was rough” “Yeah yeah you always say that” “Is that so, we then I’ll talk to you later I'm going to shower and take a nap” “Alright man don’t forget we’re going out later no more flaking on us” “Yeah”:: conversation ends::' ' Ruji placed his phone into his pocket and made his way to his apartment pulling his keys from his left breast pocket he opened the door and stepped inside tossing the keys on his nightstand. “Home sweet home” Ruji had a place in district 2 now. It wasn’t anything special but it was a place to lay his head and that's all he needed. He made his way over to his fridge grabbing a nice cold beer, before making his way to his couch and turning on the T.V. ' ' "People of Kasaihana city. I know you have questions. District 1 has been under a new law system in hopes to suppress the Syndicate activity on all fronts. In terms of the terrorist group known as The Warlocks. They haven't stepped foot in the city for years after their last incident at Kasaihana high three years ago. The KP-. Ruji pressed the button on his remote turning the television back off. He cracked open the beer and chugged down all of the contents in one go. He leaned forward and threw the can across the room and straight into the garbage can in the kitchen.' ' “Has it really been that long already” He mumbled to himself recalling the events that happened three years prior. Ruji changed quite a bit since then, at least according to those around him. The loud-mouthed delinquent was now mature and calm in nature. He pushed himself from his couch and into his bedroom, opening his closet and tossing a few clothes onto his bed. Shuffling his way to his bathroom Ruji began to remove his clothing, he was cut up and bruised on most of his body, though the wounds were already showing signs of repair, thanks to him being a wolfblood he never scared any wounds he received always healed up as if he never he was never hurt in the first place. Though he always wore bandages whenever he did get hurt to fool some people. He really wasn’t trying to hide his abilities but doing things these way made things easier for him in most situations. He looked himself over in the mirror, His once red hair had faded and darkened, now almost jet black in appearance outside of a few remaining spots which still held onto its red coloration. He threw himself into the shower washing away all the dirt and dried blood from his body. Once done he dried himself off and walked back into his bedroom, moving the fresh pair of clothes off the bed and hung them up on the door before laying in his bed and drifting off to sleep for a while. Post Six:(Nicholas Tanaka) 205f289c894b532173de641f3e4dba1dcd781a7d_hq.jpg “SHIT SHIT I’M LATE!” The loud roars of an engine could be heard gliding down the busy morning streets of Kasaihana. The neon lights gave off a distinct color and glow throughout the city as a certain Dodge Challenger 2180 Model made its way zooming, from lane to lane, through the streets. ef442a5f9c2719cc11fe82c11262abce.jpg The person driving this car was none other than Nicholas Tanaka, the son of the late Lee Tanaka aka Bloodwolf and also the son of Usagi Tanaka-Shiro. Nicholas was in a rush to get to his first day of being a senior in highschool. After three grueling years he was finally an upperclassman at Kasaihana High. Even through everybody wondered why a kid with money like that would even go to a school like this, Nicholas didn’t mind he enjoyed the friends he made. *BZzzzZZzBzzzZzzz* Nicholas’ could feel his phone ringing in his pocket. Luckily, with a press of a button he was able to put his car in auto drive when the caller ID showed up on his windshield. The caller was none other than Ace, Nicholas’ best friend and ally during his highschool years. “Ace is calling Nicholas.” A female voice rung out through the car. “Yeah, I see that Angie...put em through” Nicholas spoke to his AI inside of his car as the call was patched through, while the car was put into autopilot, a video of Ace would pop up. “Yooo my nigga where da’ fuck you at? You know I ain’ tryna’ be the only homie here foo’” “I’m on the way bro relax, Aoimi needed a ride to school and my mom was god knows where. But don’t even trip, I'm around the corner.” A quick camera cut would show Nicholas in the middle of the highway zooming through tons of cars. “Nigga hurry up, oh and guess who just hopped off the bus nigga!” “Who?” “Susie with the FAT ASS NIGGA.” “You lying!!!” “Nigga on god she walking in right now fam you needa’ hurry up while folks getting they new schedules and shit bro.” “I’m coming down the street right now, see you when I get there.” Nicholas quickly hung up on Ace before taking control of the wheel again, this time hitting the dash all the way to school. It didn’t take much time for him to finally pull up to the school, seeing his African American friend standing there waiting on him. He quickly swerved into a parking spot before grabbing his belonging and getting out the car. “Finally foo’ Yo my nigga this is our year bro we almost up out this bitch Cuh’ “ “Yo facts bro Nick and Ace at it again!” The two started to walk into the school to start their last year of highschool. These last three years were chaos for the young hero, juggling between being Kid Shadow and a fulltime student and son was hard on its own, now he’d have to finish his school years off strong. What could possibly be in his way this year, what trails and obstecles will he face? Will he face them alone? We’ll just have to wait and find out won’t we? Post 7: Syl Crimson eyes opened as the sunlight spilled in from the open window; throwing her arm across her eyes she groaned and rolled over in her bed unwilling to wake up. Now laying on her back she pushed herself up as the blanket fell from her body and rumpled in her lap. Swinging her legs off the bed she sighed Rubbing the flecks of sleep from her eyes she proceeded to get dressed for the day, making her way down through her apartment she stretched as she went into the kitchen and filled up a jar with water going around to the plants in her house and watering them all as each plant bloomed into a kaleidoscope of colors and fragrances. She was glad she’d move her apartment above the shop and expanded her space to be bigger. Sighing she looked out the window that was situated above the street and didn’t bother to turn her head to the voice that sounded in the living room. “You’re restless.” Began the white snake. “...Don’t start now.” was all Syl said as she finished watering the plants and placed the jar back on the side of the sink. The white snake went over to Syl and wrapped her ethereal body around Syl as she sighed. “We both know you can literally pack up and go anywhere. Why not just do it?” As Syl shrugged; her bare feet padding lightly on the floor as she opened the curtains and windows to allow light and air into her home. Sitting on the couch Syl tugged her shoes on as she shook her head and looked at the spirit coiled around her shoulders. “I can’t I have a business to run.” Syl said with a bit of finality as she went downstairs to open her shop for the day. Making it downstairs Syl opened the dim lights and the windows scented candles, oils, plants, among other things were arranged neatly on shelves and displays small fireflies began to fly around the dimly lit shop. One’s Syl had bred just for her shop in different colors blues, reds, and many other colors floated around to create this mysterious ambience. Dark enough to be cozy but not dark enough as to where one couldn't see the many large poisonous spiders hidden by the darkness that acted as Syl’s ‘security’ Settling herself on the couch she kept in the shop Syl sprawled herself out on the couch to pass the day. Post 8: Connor Ryoji connor2.png The sun was up. Why dear god why…was the sun up. Crusted eyes found themselves peering open as streams of golden light began to pour inbetween the blinds of the dimly lit motel room. A shaggy brown haired male began to grunt with discomfort as he looked to his left, only to be met with a tuft of red hair that made him pull back for a moment. He furrowed his brow, feeling a soft breast bump against his elbow, turning now to his right to see a blonde haired woman with her back turned towards him. He blinked, wondering if this was a dream or not. However after looking at the bottle of jack in his hand, now completely empty, he realized it was just another night hooking up with useless females that had striking resemblences to his past loves. Pathetic. The sick fetish of even having them together was just a simple blip on the list of negativity that surrounded this man. The nude male creeped to the edge of the bed and stood up, looming over in a hungover stupor to look through the blinds and see the city of D1 beginning to wake it’s punk ass up. He smacks his lips a couple of times, realizing the dehydration was severe within him and he stumbled his way into the bathroom. Leaning forward he began to gulp a massive amount of sink water before coming up to look at himself in the mirror. Connor now with some facial hair, hairs sticking out of odd places on his chin and neck. His eyes had bags under them, and he looked like a shell of his former self. After staring at himself and recalling everything that brought him to this point, the mirror infront of him began to glow a bright red before it exploded in his face. mirror shatter .gif He closed his eyes and let the shattered pieces of mirror fly into his skin, imbeddeding itself in his flesh. The rest of the pieces hitting the ground, reflections of his family, his house, his business painted upon their reflective surfaces, before finally disappearing into non existence. Yumi: Connor, how long are you going to do this to yourself. Connor’s eyes widened for a moment as he turned around with the first glint of hope he’d had in his eyes in a long time before he simply saw Washi standing infront of him. The blonde haired appartition adjusting his orange sunglasses, as he shook his head. '' 9d811ea291606deef367f16917cc2511.png '' Connor: You really think that’s funny don’t you bitch. Connor began picking glass from his face and tossing it to the floor. The cuts closing as quick as the debries was removed. Washi: What? What are you- oh god. -waved a hand infront of his nose- Jesus Connor, your breath stinks. You brush your teeth with hotdog water now adays? Connor: Ha, ha. Fuck outta here before I suppress you again hoe. Washi: You tried. Everytime you do, you subconsciously release me. You need my company. For the fast few years since they left, I’m the only thing keeping you from going insane. Connor: Better than being in my right state of mind. Washi paused for a moment and exhaled a soft breath. Washi: I can hear them Connor. People are worried about you. Connor: 17 times. Washi:… Connor: Since they left I’ve tried to off myself, seven…teen…times. I’m tired of living but I can’t be offed. It’s upsetting. Washi: Suicide isn’t…an answer son. Connor: I’m aware. –stands up straight, running a hand through his hair- the only reason I stopped is because even after my death, everyone’s gonna move on from that too. Washi simply looked in shock at Connor, seeing a particular trinket fall to the ground with a small clattering noise. Connor heard a few footsteps from behind, and he turned his head to look at the two girls. Hooker 1: Yeah so, last night was great and all but we’re kind of waiting for our money? Hooker2: Yeah I gotta get the brat to day care so do you mind? Connor blinked blankly for a moment. Connor:… ~A moment later.~ comic-book-notification-my-crash-1-scaled1000.png tumblr_m9wa0i5FZe1rwyn4so2_r1_500.gif The two women were thrown from the motel window! Hitting the ground they received some cuts and bruises before they began to scramble to their feet and running for their lives! Their screams echoed through the streets as Connor walked out of the room. A white wife beater on his body, covered in questionable stains, and his kahki cargo pants, the ends of said pants tucked into a pair of timberland boots. Connor: Connor Ryoji don't pay for ass. Fuck outta here... He held a can of beer in his hand, proceeding to smash it against his head to open it, as he began chugging the golden bubbling liquid before tossing the can aside with a loud belching noise. He began to make his way down the main street of Neon Grove, looking for anything to take his mind to a place that wasn’t here. Washi stood from afar, a somber look in his eyes as he removed his sunglasses and began to clean them with the fabric of his coat. After placing them back on he took a look at the trinket Connor dropped. It was a rock. It had signatures from his previous wife and children scribbled onto it. A very rare otherworldly stone. All he held onto. Washi: it’s the anniversary of that day huh. Mm… Post 9: Kaiden Tasanagi Listen and read dbd377dbfdb1b468569208b28784f0d3.jpg Red eyes stared down at the man, cowering in fear in front of him. The young man had a cigar in his mouth, his hair wild. Like a purple flame. The intensity in his eyes was rivaled by none other than the sun itself. “Sorry, it had to end this way. It’s nothing personal really…” The royal shaded young man said as he squatted down in front of the dying gangster before him. Blood leaking from his lips while he stared up in agony. His eyes locked onto his attacker. “You will… never have the Kagemaru. Or the Arasumaru…” The Yakuza said spitting at the purple haired young man’s shoes. “It belongs to me. You know it. Everyone know's that really. It belongs to someone capable. The Tasanagi after Keyome, have become weak. It’s time one ruled over this city with an Iron fist again. “ The young man proclaimed proudly, a smile breaking across his face. But the dying Kagemaru operative in front of him would only cough and spew up blood as a response. He was readying himself for death. “So, you think you're up for the challenge huh? A bastard… Keyth’s bastard. Now that’s funny. I bet you think your special. He’s popped up so many bastards over the years he could probably build a god damned army. Your nothing to the Syndicate. To Kasaihana city. Hell... I'd put my whole year's earnings on it that your dad doesn't give a rats ass about you either.” The young man smirked, his shady hair drifting down over his face as the flames engulfing the building began to increase. Setting most of the décor and furnishings ablaze. Yet the young man, stood there unphased. His hoody slightly singed from the inferno occurring just within arms reach of him. “You’re wrong. The criminal underworld is dying here. Politicians are rooting your kind out. And you haven’t even noticed. Your all fools… puppets really. The US governments been in on this with the Kasaihana Council for years. It's been all about breaking the Syndicate down, piece by piece. They knew the Syndicate was rising, not only in men. But as a political function as well. A criminal organization had just as much power as the Council. How much longer before they could start making rules over the state? The Council, and the white house just... couldn't have that. The Syndicate hasn't had this kind of power since the golden days when my grandfather was running the streets. And yet it's slipping in between your fingers. Out of the Syndicates control. It's dying. King has believed that he's been guiding the Yakuza world into new pastors. But he's just playing into the game-masters hands.” He paused. Staring up into the night sky with slanted eyes as he heard the KPD sirens approaching. He pulled his pistol upwards, aiming it right towards the dying goon. Placing the barrel right onto his forehead. “My name… is Kaiden Tasanagi. And I am exactly what Kasaihana city needs. “ One shot, it was all it took as he emptied the thugs head all over the wall. Walking out of the building he’d picked up a blade that looked a lot like his father's sword, the Yamisuki. Pulling it over his shoulders as he stepped over the dismembered bodies that littered the grounds around him. He paid no mind to them. They’d be consumed by the flames soon. The KPD arrived, and Kaiden had been long gone. Third Kagemaru establishment he’d hit this week. He was sending a message… Upon arrival, the KPD saw 15 Kagemaru and Arasumaru men crucified on metal poles. Kaiden always did live for the big… shock factor. He watched from a safe distance before slipping into the shadows. Post 10: Zane Harper ilya-kuvshinov-whites.jpg As the sounds of high pitched sirens screeched violently through the scorching nighttime air, Zane found herself observing the scene with contempt deeply rooted in her expression. The dying light of the descending sun was being drowned out by the feverish flames of men burning. This was the third time in one week alone! The same guy. Only this time, she had actually witnessed him in his completion. The smell of their flesh smoldering like a family barbeque on a hot summer's day was rotten enough to make anyone vomit. With her heightened sense of smell... it was even more of an issue. It took a bit more effort than usual for her not to completely wretch and double over in disgust. Her narrow nose scrunched stoutly as she caught a whiff. It was pitiful. Zane watched the Kasaihana KPD and Fire department fumble in the dark. Panic was evident. Her mint green eyes watched the firemen scattered desperately like unorganized ants as they did everything in their might to calm the blistering flames. She watched them from her vantage point, but that hadn't been the only thing she found herself paying attention too. Oh no. Diverting her attention from the local law enforcement, the young silver haired beauty followed behind the perpetrator in question. Her feet were silent against the building tops as she moved. Her breath stilled itself in her lungs, quiet as the grave. Zane moved in step behind the distant stranger, but her eyes remained locked on him all the while. She didn't do her nightly rounds around the city for no reason. It was specifically for things like this. Circumstances reveal themselves to her through her work. This happened to be one of them. Though, she could tell... something was off with this one. So be it. Zane paused in her pursuit. Zane: " Wow, you put on quite the show back there. Bold move. Not very good at keeping a low profile, are you? " Zane stood sternly beneath the vivid white like of the moon's radiance. Her palm strongly planted itself onto the widened roundness of her hips. It was clear that this man was trying to make a statement, he had some point to prove. She'd been them for his speech, or at least the back end of it. Zane: " How about we have a little chat, yea? " Category:Saga 5